1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance camera systems, and more particularly to an adjustable surface-mountable support for a surveillance camera that provides for a wide range of adjustability while providing protection for the wires passing through the interior thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surveillance cameras has become increasingly widespread. Often, such cameras must be mounted outdoors where they may be subjected to dramatic temperature, moisture and other climactic changes, as well as potential vandalism. Accordingly, different enclosures and support structures have been developed for surveillance cameras. Unfortunately, the designs of many existing support structures allow the wires leading from the camera to be exposed to the outside where they can be damaged or cut. In addition, many existing camera supports cannot support large cameras and provide only a very limited range of adjustment of the position of the attached camera.
It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable support structure for a large surveillance camera that is resistant to water and moisture penetration and protects the wires connected to the camera while providing a wide range of adjustable viewing angles for the attached camera.
The present invention provides a superior sealed aesthetically pleasing surveillance camera support structure that maintains the camera wires on the inside, and provides wide range of positioning and viewing angles even when a large or heavy camera is attached. The invention includes a surface-mountable base and a reinforced outwardly-extending support arm. A specially adapted rotatable swivel mechanism is attached at the end of the arm that is capable of being rotated (the panning or scanning angle) through a horizontal arc of as much as approximately 300xc2x0. Adjacent to the swivel is another rotatable joint that is capable of moving up and down (the tilt angle) through an arc of as much as approximately 180xc2x0. A camera support platform is attached above the rotatable joint.
The support structure is designed so that once the viewing angle for the camera is selected, the swivel and joint are tightened so that the camera remains pointing at this fixed angle. In order to accommodate larger cameras, significant bearing surfaces are provided in the swivel and joint so as to maximize the frictional resistance to movement. At the same time, sufficient space is provided inside both the swivel and joint to allow wires leading from the camera to pass through. Wires exiting the camera pass through the support platform, rotatable joint, swivel, arm and base into an opening provided in the surface behind where the mount is attached.
The present invention also allows considerable adjustability and flexibility with respect to establishing and changing the viewing angle of the attached camera, while keeping the sensitive internal components shielded from outside contaminants. Establishing and changing the viewing angle is accomplished by loosening the tightening screws of the swivel and/or joint, moving the camera to the desired angle, and then retightening these screws.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable surface-mountable support apparatus for a surveillance camera that is resistant to water and moisture penetration and protects the wires connected to the camera while providing a wide range of adjustable viewing angles for the attached camera.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable surface-mountable surveillance camera support that may be horizontally adjusted through as much as 300xc2x0 and vertically adjusted through as much as 180xc2x0.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable surface-mountable surveillance camera support that is capable of being adjusted through a wide range of possible viewing angles and then firmly secured in a selected fixed position.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adjustable surface-mountable surveillance camera support that is capable of supporting a large, heavy surveillance camera in a fixed position.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing yet durable and reliable support structure for a surveillance camera.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.